1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote coordinate designating device which intuitively moves a cursor by spatially moving at a distance and which is also used as a remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a typical of remote coordinate designating device, a cross cursor key and a ball pointing device added to a remote device (remote control) are well known. Furthermore, a controller with a joy stick, a plane coordinate input device having a matrix of switching elements and the like are mainly used.
The above-mentioned cross cursor key and the like added to the remote device offers only a stepwise display of a cursor, and moves the cursor only in the horizontal and vertical directions.
In the ball pointing device, a direct operation feeling cannot be obtained in moving the cursor, and the cursor is difficult to move.